The Life Of a Vampire Slayer
by Jessi2094
Summary: Kyra is from a family of Vampire Slayers. When she goes and visits her Uncle Alaric in Mystic Falls after the death of her family, she doesn't expect to see their killer or to be the object of affection to not just one vampire, but three. Did i forget to mention her burning hatred for vampires? Oc/Klaus, Oc/Damon, Oc/Kol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

Chapter One

Kyra smiled in excitement as she approached her uncle's front door. She had traveled for hours and she was finally in Mystic Falls Virginia.

She quickly knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and she smiled at the familiar face on the other side of the door. At first he was shocked but quickly got over it and smiled warmly down at her small frame.

"Kyra, what are you doing here?"

Uncle Alaric asked as he led her to his living room. On the way their she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a mirror in the hallway and took in her appearance. She hadn't had the chance to freshen up after getting off the plane. Her long black hair was in a tight braid to the side and her green eyes looked back at her.

The living room was a good sized room with a flat screen TV and White leather couches.

"Well, I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

He chuckled at my playful glare.

"No of course not, I'm just surprised to see you. But a good kind of surprised."

He said with a reassuring smile. Kyra smiled back at his sheepish expression. looking around she felt a presence, something that she felt when a vampire was near. At her guarded look Alaric asked her if something was wrong.

"Uncle Alaric, are you expecting someone else tonight?"

"No, why?"

Right after he said that someone knocked on the front door. Both of them looked at the door at the sudden sound. Alaric got off the couch started for the door.

"Excuse me."

She nodded and watched as he left the room. Now that she was alone she could freely look around. Something about the apartment made her on edge. She moved papers around, looked under furniture and went up to the bookcases.

Kyra smirked as she pulled out a book and opened it. There was a square shaped cut out with a small bottle of what could only be vervain.

_So Uncle Alaric is in on the family business as I suspected._

The sound of voices caught her attention and alerted her that they were going to enter the room soon. _Guess it wouldn't be a good idea to get caught snooping._ she thought in amusement before she quickly retook her seat.

The first person was Uncle Alaric and behind him was a man with short dark brown hair and clear crystal blue eyes. The moment their eyes connected she reacted.

Like lightening she pulled out her hidden stake and lunged at the stranger with the intent to kill. She saw the shock in his eyes as she plunged the wooden weapon into his chest. Kyra cursed in frustration when she saw it was an inch short of his heart.

The vampire quickly grabbed her wrist and throw her into the bookcases that were aligned against the wall. She looked up just in time to watch as he pulled the stake out of his chest and threw it out into the kitchen.

"What the hell Alaric, why didn't you tell me you had a freaking Buffy the vampire slayer fan in your apartment before I came in?"

He said through gritted teeth.

Kyra looked at her uncle in astonishment.

"I didn't know she had a stake."

Alaric rushed over to her and helped her up. At his touch she hissed in pain. Looking down she saw her arm was bleeding and it was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

Uncle Alaric asked as he helped her sit down on the couch.

"You're asking if she's okay? She tried to kill me." The vampire asked in disbelief. Kyra looked at the vampire in disbelief. _Was he whining?_

Alaric ignored him in favor of wrapping her wound up with bandages.

"So you want to explain to me why you invited a vampire into your home?"

She asked in a hushed voice. Apparently the vampire heard because he scoffed and went into the kitchen.

"I take it your father informed you about our families occupation."

"Don't avoid the question."

She shot back in anger. Alaric sighed and rubbed his face in dread. How was he supposed to explain that not all vampires are all that evil? _Though Damon isn't exactly the best example of that._ He thought with humor.

"Well?"

She asked losing her patience.

"Damon is a friend."

Kyra just stared at him like he was insane. There was an awkward silence before she broke it.

"What the hell? Are you insane? Did you get compelled or something?"

She yelled as she got up and went to her purse. She picked it up and pulled out another stake and started for the kitchen. Alaric got in front of her before she made it to the entrance.

"Listen, you don't understand. Please just give me the stake and let me explain."

"Yeah just give him the stake, let him explain."

Damon said from behind her. She quickly took the opportunity and lunged for him again. But he was ready this time. He grabbed her out stretch wrist and twisted it behind her back making her grunt in pain as he pulled it up ever so slightly.

Kyra cursed as her grip loosened making her only weapon fall to the floor with a thud. He pushed her into Alaric and when she turned back around to him he smirked and bowed low.

"I'm Damon Salvatore nice to meet you buffy, I'm your biggest fan." He said mockingly as he stood back up.

She scowled at his sarcasms.

"It's Kyra, and it's not nice to meet you." She spat before she turned and got her purse. "Where are you going kyra?"

Alaric asked as he followed her.

"I'm leaving; I'm not going to be around a vampire willingly."

"Oh please, don't leave on my account."

Damon said with a fake pout. Kyra rolled her eyes and yanked open the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks before she could run into a chest. Looking up her green eyes connected with blue.

Her senses screamed danger, vampire and something else. So she obeyed her instincts and stepped back into the apartment. The man seemed to be amused by her reaction.

"Hello love, and who might you be?"

The man asked with a British accent.

* * *

The next chapter will be alot longer if i get the reviews.

Please make a girl feel special with a review. Criticism is welcomed.

REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and i will forever be thankful.

Peace~out

Jessi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

Chapter Two

* * *

"Hello love, and who might you be?"

The man asked with a British accent. Kyra forced herself to drag her eyes down from his piercing blue eyes to his mouth.

It was the first rule of being a vampire slayer. Never look them straight in the eyes for risk of being compelled. The man saw her slight adjustment of the eyes and chuckled in amusement.

"You didn't answer my question love."

The sound of footsteps approaching stopped her from retorting.

"Kyra, your still here."

Her uncle Alaric announced as he came towards her. Kyra tensed up as she realized that there was another vampire still in the apartment and one blocking her exit.

_Nice, I've been here for an hour and I'm surrounded by vampires._

She thought with sarcasm. As soon as Alaric saw the vampire he immediately reached for a stake from the umbrella holder.

"Interesting place to hide a weapon."

She muttered with amusement.

"What are you doing here?"

Alaric asked the vampire with his voice laced with malice and hatred. Kyra was slightly taken aback with how much hatred he had for him. _They must have a history._ She thought with curiosity.

The stranger finally moved his eyes from Kyra to Alaric and smirked. Kyra almost sighed with relief.

"Invite me in."

Kyra widened her eyes when she realized that her uncle was about to be compelled.

"Come ins-"

"I'm sorry Uncle Alaric."

Kyra said before she smashed her elbow into his face. She quickly grabbed him before he fell and gently laid him down. Damon chose that time to walk in with a glass of brown liquid that had a strong smell of alcohol.

Damon looked from Alaric to Kyra and then to Klaus who stood on the other side of the doorframe. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He had a pretty good guess of what happened and thought he would've done the same thing.

"I'm liking you more and more."

Kyra scowled at his words but still kept her eyes on the other vampire who stood five feet in front of her. She couldn't explain it but she knew he was not someone she should take lightly. Something about him screamed danger. Her instincts told her to not mess with him.

"Why hello Damon, I can't say it's a pleasure."

He said with distaste laced in his every word.

Damon feigned a hurtful look as he held his chest where his heart would've been with both hands.

"You wound me so."

Kyra didn't know what to do exactly. She didn't want to leave her uncle with two vampires but she didn't want to stay here. Looking over at Damon she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her and neither was the other vampire. It kind of annoyed her.

_Men and their sexist ways. _

She thought with a roll of her eye_s. _But she took the opportunity and went for the stake that her uncle had and went for Damon.

She smirked at his beyond shocked expression as it went through his chest. She knew she didn't hit his heart because she wasn't aiming for it. But it did hit a special place where it was hard to pull out which gave her time to grab her uncle and escape. _Why the hell didn't I kill him?_

She could hear Damon cussing up a storm and the amused chuckles of the other vampire as she ran into a room and locked the door. Looking around she saw that it was the bathroom. She carefully put her Uncle Alaric against the wall sitting up before going to the small window and started climbing through it. She knew it might not work if the other vampire decided to take chase. She sure as hell had hoped not.

After clearing the window she slid down the pipes and hit the ground running. She ran down the crowded sidewalks and into a place called The Mystic Grill.

As soon as she entered she slowed to a walk and quickly found a booth. _I hope Alaric will be alright. He did say that Damon was a friend of his. _

Which she was still trying to wrap her head around. It was bizarre to say the least. A vampire slayer whose friends with a vampire, their natural enemy. She couldn't understand it.

Hey, my names Matt and I'll be your waiter, what would you like to drink?"

Matt said as he handed her a menu and placed silverware on the table. Kyra looked up at him and smiled. He was adorable in a way.

"I'll take a sprite, thanks."

He nodded and smiled before saying he'd be right back to take her order. Kyra smiled as she watched him disappear into a kitchen.

"Hello, love."

Kyra practically jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice. She knew that accent. Looking in front her she confirmed her guess. The vampire that screamed danger from earlier was calmly setting on the opposite end of the table wearing an arrogant smirk.

Kyra refrained from getting up and running as fast as she could from the man. She hated knowing that if she did run, he'd easily catch her.

"Hello."

"My name is Niklaus Michaelson, but you may call me Klaus. And I ask again, who. might. You. be?"

His voice was dripping with warning. She tried to hide her fear as he stared at her very intently. She looked up at him careful not to look him in the eyes and introduced herself.

"My name is Kyra Blackwell, so very nice to meet you."

She said with sarcasm. His smirk only widen at her sarcastic attitude. He knew she feared him, she could see and smell it. Yet she still provokes him.

Matt came back and she told him what she wanted, then he asked Klaus if he wanted anything.

"Bourbon will do, I am _so very_ thirsty."

He said as he mocked her earlier words. She narrowed her eyes in anger as he simply smirked at her. Matt nodded and left.

"So now that you know my name, what is it you truly want?"

Kyra asked as she leaned back into her seat. Kyra wasn't stupid. She knew he wanted something or he wouldn't have been so civil with her. Vampires were a cruel race. They took what they wanted and they were greedy.

Klaus smiled at her brave words. She was certainly an interesting little thing. She had surprised him back at the teacher's apartment when she knocked him out and drove a stake through that annoying Salvatore brat's chest. Not to mention he found her quite ravishing with her long black hair and her beautiful green eyes. Her clothes hugged her every curve leaving no room for the imagination.

He placed his elbow on the table and leaned forward.

"Clever girl, I must say you surprised me earlier, and might I say that does not happen very often."

Kyra didn't know what to say to that. What was she going to say?

They sat there in silence as matt handed them their orders.

"Um, thank you?"

She said uncertainly. Klaus chuckled as he stared at her.

"So, tell me about yourself."

Kyra widened her eyes in shock. _Was he flirting with me? _This was on so many levels of wrong. A vampire was trying to make small talk with her by flirting. This was biazzare.

St Klaus's glare she immediately decided it wasn't a good idea not to answer him.

"My name is Kyra Blackwell and I just graduated high school back in California. I'm 18 and my profession is a vampire slayer. I like chocolate, horror movies, and kicking vampire ass. I dislike sexist men and all vampires."

She said as she crossed her arms. Kyra couldn't help but smirk at his slightly shocked expression.

"Your turn."

"My name is Niklaus Michaelson; I'm over 1000 years old, original vampire and Hybrid. My likes are limited to killing useless things, gorgeous vampire slayers, and making more Hybrids. I dislike Damon Salvatore and two of my siblings."

Klaus smiled in amusement and Kyra's expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly opened In shock.

Kyra was freaking out inside. Here she was mouthing off to THE vampire, an original who happened to be a Hybrid while he flirted with her. The world was officially messed up.

"Shocked, love?"

He asked with a smirked.

* * *

Here it is! The second chapter.

I sincerely hope you like it. Please drop a review and make this girl happy!

**REVIEW** please and thank you XD

Peace Out

Jessi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD!

Chapter Three

* * *

"Shocked, love?"

Kyra couldn't breathe. She had heard rumors and stories about this guy. He was known for being ruthless and quite possibly the most powerful vampire on earth. _Damn, I'm way in over my head._

Her phone suddenly went off and she reached for it. Looking up at Klaus she asked if he minded.

"Go ahead, Darling."

She pressed go and she immediately heard her uncle's hysteric voice.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

Kyra stared at Klaus knowing he could hear Alaric.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly safe and I'm at a place called the Mystic Grill."

Kyra watched as Klaus raised an eyebrow at her words. Alaric talked to her for a few more minutes before Damon grabbed the phone.

"What the hell buffy? I thought we established I'm not an enemy." Kyra could hear the scowl in his voice and she couldn't help but smirk.

"I thought we established anybody who has an unhealthy obsession with killing and blood is my enemy."

She retorted as she stared at Klaus as she said it to Damon.

I wouldn't call it an obsession; it's more of a hobby of mine." Damon answered back. Kyra couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"I can't believe it, I got buffy to laugh."

Kyra rolled her eyes at his words and forced her smile away.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have company. Goodbye Damon."

She quickly ended the call and placed her phone back into her pocket. Looking up at Klaus she saw he was smirking at her in what could only be amusement.

"Alright listen, I'm not a very patient person, so could you please cut to the chase and tell me what you really want to know."

Kyra said as she sat up straight. Kyra knew it was stupid to talk to an original like that but she was tired. Quite frankly she would love to find a hotel and sleep for a good while.

"As I said before, you're very clever. But I would watch yourself, do not go too far with your false bravery."

Kyra gulped visibly and nodded in understanding.

"Good girl, now tell me, why are you here in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked as he leaned back into his seat. Kura was confused. Why would he want to know that? but she decided it was better not to keep him waiting for fear of his wrath.

"I came here to visit my Uncle."

"Is that all?"

Klaus asked with a threatening voice. Kyra couldn't even speak so she went with a nod.

"You see the problem is, I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

She asked in disbelief.

"Because, you're a vampire slayer, and I tend to not trust someone who wants to kill me and my kind."

Kyra cursed in her head. He had a point. She knew it was essential for him to believe her, because he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Not even in public. Making a quick decision she looked him dead in the eyes. Klaus was caught off guard by her boldness.

"Compel me to tell the truth. Then you will know I am not lying."

Kyra was putting way to much trust into this vampire and she knew it. But unfortunately it was either this or certain death.

Klaus was impressed. She was bold for such a young human and it highly intrigued him. Looking into her eyes he asked her.

"What is your purpose for coming to Mystic Falls?"

Kyra watched as his pupils dilated and she suddenly felt empty. _So this is what it feels like to lose your free will._

"I came to Mystic Falls to visit my Uncle Alaric."

Klaus smiled knowing she hadn't lied to him. Thinking for a bit something came to mind.

"Do you intend to stay here?"

"No."

Satisfied with her answers he cut off the connection. Kyra watched as he stood up and she sighed in relief. But before he left he smirked down at her and said,

"I do hope you will reconsider you last answer, I wouldn't mind seeing more of you."

Kyra fought the blush that was threatening to attack her cheeks at what his words could've meant. The second Klaus left the Grill she slumped down in her seat and sighed. _That man is intense. _

She quickly ate her food, paid for it and went in search for a motel. She found one, and wouldn't you know it, it was called Mystic Falls Motel.

_These people are not very imaginative._

It was a good sized room with a queen sized bed and a small connected bathroom. She couldn't really complain though, because she was leaving in the morning.

As she lay in the bed her mind was invaded by Damon and Klaus. That bothered her. She shouldn't be thinking so much about the sarcastic but dangerously handsome Damon or that sexy British Hybrid original Klaus. _Damn it! I should not be thinking about vampires in that way._

She scolded herself. Throwing the blanket off her body she quickly pulled on her tennis shoes and a grey hoodie before leaving the motel. When she reached the road she started jogging at a good pace. Kyra loved jogging and running; it cleared her mind and made her feel at ease.

That's exactly what she needed right now.

All she heard was the sound of her shoes smacking into the ground and the sound of her evened breath. After 20 minutes of jogging alongside the road she spotted a bench and sat down for a quick breather. Leaning into the bench she looked up at the sky and admired the stars and Full moon. It was pretty. Coming from a big city didn't allow her to see the stars because of all of the lights blurring them out.

Kyra allowed her breath to even out as she stared up at the moon.

Suddenly she heard a growl from behind her. She quickly turned her head and saw…. The woods. Kyra stood up and looked hard trying to see through the thick trees but she saw nothing. She shrugged and was about to turn and return to her motel but before she did she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

Two golden glowing eyes were staring right at her. As the eyes came closer so did the creature that the eyes belonged too. Kyra gasped as she saw that it was an unusually large wolf. She couldn't believe it; she had never seen one in real life, until now. It was a werewolf.

By now the werewolf was snarling, growling, and coming closer. Fear struck her as the wolf got low to the ground. That meant only one thing, it was about to pounce. Not even thinking she turned and ran across the road and into the woods.

She could feel the wolf hot on her heels.

Her legs were on fire and her chest was screaming out her to stop. But she couldn't.

Then she tripped. _Wow, talk about cliché moments._

Before she could get to her feet the wolf was on her. She screamed in pain as claws dug into her back harshly. Kyra could feel hot tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as she tried to scramble to her feet.

She was knocked down again and she fell on her back. Looking up she saw the wolf about to bite into her shoulder and she screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone could hear her. As its teeth were inches from her skin she closed her eyes and thought this was it_. I'm going to die!_

Then suddenly the claws weren't on her and the heat of its breath was gone. Instead she felt someone holding her tightly to their chest. She clung to the man's chest as she began to feel sick to her stomach. There was a whooshing sound that felled her ears and then it all stopped.

"You can let go now, love."

* * *

Chapter three is now complete!

Please review; I do live off of them. I don't even mind if you just say one word. Just please click the review button for me.

Peace Out

Jessi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything

000000000000

Chapter Four

"You can let go now, love."

Kyra felt his voice rumble through his chest as she held onto it. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see that she wasn't in the forest anymore, but in someone's bedroom. Looking up at the source of the heat she came face to face with Klaus. She squeaked in shock when she realized he was holding her to his chest.

She jumped off him like he was covered in acid and backed up to the wall. Kyra was confused. The logical part of her mind said he could only be the one that had saved her. But the rational part screamed it wasn't possible. Looking around she decided she was in a very extravagant room.

"Where are we?"

She asked as she watched Klaus carefully. Klaus smirked before sitting down in a chair.

"We are at my mansion."

She reguarded him with confusion.

"Your mansion? Why?"

Klaus took a sip of some brown liquid as he watched her with interest.

"For your safety of course."

"Why would you care for my safety?"

She shot back quickly, voice dripping with suspicion. Kyra was seriously confused. This was by far the strangest vampire she had ever encountered before. His every action either surprised her or confused her.

Klaus was having fun. He loved seeing her every expression, especially her confused expression.

Kyra started getting impatient.

"Fine, don't answer me."

She said before she started for the door.

In less than two seconds, Klaus was in front of her blocking her exit.

"Leaving so soon?"

Kyra glowered at him.

"Yes, unlike you, I have a plane to catch tomorrow."

She quickly side stepped him, swung open the door, and stormed out of the room. As she went down the huge marble stair case she saw a clock and cursed as she saw it was 1:00 AM. She was not five feet from the door when a voice made her stop.

"I wasn't aware we had a guest."

At the top of the staircase was a man she had never seen before. He looked young but Kyra knew he was a vampire.

"I was just leaving."

She said through gritted teeth. Suddenly he was inches from her.

"I don't think you are."

He whispered as he stared into her eyes. Kyra gasped as she watched his pupils dilate and she got an empty feeling. She suddenly wanted to stay here, with this vampire. Kyra couldn't help but stare into his eyes as he smirked down at her evilly.

"How about you accompany to my room, I'm quite famished and you look like you'll quench my thirst easily."

He said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards a closed door. Kyra felt herself nod and allow him to lead her away but she was screaming in her mind. It was like she had no control of herself and she hated it.

"Kol."

Klaus's voice echoed throughout the mansion as he growled out his little brother's name. As soon as she heard Klaus's voice she broke out of whatever trance she was in. She yanked her hand from Kol's and ran for the door.

Just as she was about to turn the knob someone grabbed the back of her hoodie and through her into a wooden table. On impact the table broke into pieces. Kyra hissed in pain as she held her injured shoulder. _Damn it, this cannot be happening, I cannot be bleeding in the presence of two freaking vampires._

Looking up she was surprised to see Klaus pinning Kol to the floor with one of his arms. This was it. A chance to kill an original. Klaus was wide open. Looking beside her she picked up one of the table legs and lunged for Klaus back. Too bad he saw her coming and moved out of the way before she could drive the table leg stake into his back.

However, Kol didn't see her coming. She plunged the stake right into his heart without a second thought. Kyra scrambled to her feet and got as far as possible from the cursing vampire. She noticed Klaus was watching Kol squirm in pain on the ground with the hugest smirk on his face.

Wait… Kol wasn't dead? Her jaw dropped in shock as she watched him pull the stake out and stand up with anger. She watched as his furious gaze landed on her and she started feeling regretful.

_Damn it! I should've known there was more to killing an original then a stake to the heart. _She was beginning to grow scared as he glared at her in anger.

"I-"

She began but was interrupted by Klaus who pushed her towards the door with his hand on the small of her back.

"I think it's time you leave, Kyra darling."

She didn't need to be told twice. As soon as she was outside she sighed a breath of relief. When she got to the road she broke out into a run towards the motel she was staying with.

0000000000000

"Why did you interfere, _brother_."

Kol asked as he plopped down on the sofa. He unbuttoned his silk shirt and ripped it off. Klaus crossed went to the bar and poured himself a glass of Bourbon.

"It's none of your concern."

Was his only reply before leaving the room. Kol rolled his eyes at his brother's answer. _He is such a prude. _He thought with annoyance. Kol's thoughts suddenly drifted to the girl that staked him earlier. Klaus had called her Kyra. _Pretty name. _He absentmindedly thought as he stared out the window across from him.

She was beautiful no doubt about that. But kol couldn't help but smirk at her bravery. She was something alright and he didn't plan to leave it as it was between them. He wanted to have a bit of fun with her before he claimed her. After all, she was entertaining. There was nothing more that he loved then a feisty girl and she was feisty.

00000000000000000000000

PLEASE be nice to me and REVIEW!

Peace Out

Jessi


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Chapter Five

Kyra sat up in the motel bed and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. Looking to the bedside table she read the clock, 8:00 AM.

_Time to get the hell out of this town._

She thought as she ripped the blankets from her body. After she took a quick shower she tightly braided her hair to the side and applied her usual make up, which wasn't much. Being a vampire slayer didn't really give her much time or reason to focus on her appearance. Her job was messy and she was lucky to some clothes. For some reason they either ended up ripped or covered in blood.

After she slipped on some clothes she disarmed the traps she had laid out in front of the doors and windows after she came back last night from the Michaelson Mansion.

_Better safe than sorry._

That's what her dad use to say when he was teaching her how to set up traps when she was eight. She smiled when she remembered how her dad used to add a kiddo at the end with his goofy smile. Thinking about him made her heart clinch with sorrow. _How long has it been? Five years? Seems like a lifetime._

Thinking about her dad made her think about her mom and her little sister Sarah. They were so much alike, both always happy and determined with everything they did. She missed them and why wouldn't she?

Kyra felt tears threatening to escape as images of her families dead bodies covered in blood started to fill her head. _No, don't think about it._

Kyra grabbed her duffle bag of clothes and headed out the door. She paid for the room and caught a cab.

At the sound of her stomach growling she blushed and asked the driver if he knew a place to go for breakfast.

Ten minutes later the cab pulled up to The Mystic Grill. Kyra was reluctant to go in considering the last time she was here she was confronted by Klaus. But she found herself paying the driver and walking into the building.

The place wasn't crowded nor was it empty.

She grabbed the same booth from yesterday and smiled when Matt handed her a menu.

"Hey Matt, remember me from yesterday?"

Matt looked down at her and smiled back.

"Yeah, of course I do, I never forget a face. Especially a pretty one."

Kyra felt herself blush. That was another thing she didn't have time for, Boys. Which meant she knew next to nothing about flirting.

Kyra blush increased when matt chuckled at her flushed state.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"K-kyra Blackwell."

"It's nice to meet you, and if I remember correctly you want a sprite, right?"

Kyra nodded and matt said he'd be back. After he left Kyra looked around and by habit looked for vampires. She scoffed when she spotted Damon at the bar. He raised his glass to her and smirked before drinking it all in one go.

Kyra shook her head and started looking around again. Her eyes froze in shock when she spotted someone she swore to kill if she had ever seen her again. Their standing by the pool table was Katherine Peirce, the vampire who killed her family all those years ago.

Kyra watched as Katherine laughed at something the guy holding her by her waist said. As she stared at her, Kyra noticed something was off. Katherine or at least she thought it was Katherine, had a look of innocence about her. The way she smiled up at the man holding her was full of love and adoration, something she thought Katherine could never be able to do.

Kyra watched as she kissed the man and as she headed for the bathroom. Making a quick decision she followed the girl to the bathroom. She needed to know if she was Katherine.

When she entered the restroom she saw that the girl was reapplying eyeliner in front of the mirror. She moved as quickly as possible. Kyra knew that if she was Katherine she needed to be quick.

She wrapped her arm around the girl's neck and pointed a wooden stake at her chest right where her heat was.

"w-who are you?"

Kyra raised an eyebrow when she heard fear very evident in her voice.

"That's my line. Are you Katherine or not?"

Kyra hissed as she tightened her grip on the squirming girl's body. At the mention of Katherine the girl stopped squirming and immediately denied she was her.

"No, my names Elena Gilbert, I'm her doppelganger!"

Kyra quickly let the girl go, backed up, and put her stake away. She watched as the girl held her throat as she gasped for air.

"I'm sorry; I had to be sure you weren't her."

Elena looked up at Kyra and studied her.

"Why do you want to know if I was Katherine?"

"Would you rather I staked you without asking you if you were her?"

Kyra asked with amusement. Elena turned pale at the thought.

"Your right, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to kill her?"

Kyra sighed but answered her nonetheless.

"She killed my family five years ago, I promised myself if I were to see her again I wouldn't hesitate to drive a stake through her heart, good thing I asked you if you were her because if I didn't you would be dead."

Kyra watched as Elena frowned at her words. _She probably thinks I'm insane._

"What's your name?" Elena suddenly asked with a small smile. Kyra was confused, just moments ago she was threatening her life and now she was smiling at her.

"Kyra, Kyra Blackwell."

She answered with caution. She watched as Elena's smile grew and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

Kyra slowly nodded as she shook her hand. There was a moment of silence before Elena asked if she wanted to join her and her friends for breakfast.

"Yeah, sure."

She followed Elena out of the bathroom to a long table that was filled with teenagers around Elena's age.

"Hey everybody, this is Kyra Blackwell, she's going to join us for breakfast."

Everybody smiled and greeted her as she took a seat beside a pretty brown haired girl.

"Hi, my name is Bonnie; it's so nice to meet you."

Kyra couldn't help the smile that adorned her face. It was nice, talking to people her own age, Or to anyone really. Growing up in a family of vampire hunters kind of made her social life nonexistent.

She met Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, and of course bonnie. They were nice but sadly they all had a air of supernatural about them. She knew Stefan and Caroline were vampires and Tyler a werewolf.

She really hoped Tyler wasn't the one who tried to kill her last night.

It would've been awkward.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Looking over to the bar she saw Kol and Klaus together sipping alcohol beside Damon. She watched as Damon smirked at something he said and as Kol grasped his glass making it crack from the power of his grip.

Klaus said something making them both looks up at him and then all three of them turned their gaze to her. She quickly turned away from them and gasped when she realized everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

Kyra asked as she picked at her eggs.

"You're looking for Katherine?"

Stefan asked as he leaned on the table. Looking over, she saw Elena smiling sheepishly. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised she told her friends she was attacked. Kyra glanced over at Damon and the Michaelson's with amusement as they stared at her with curiosity. _It seems everyone here knows Katherine._

"No, not really. I just swore if I saw her I would stake her in the heart."

Kyra said with a shrug. Everyone around the table just stared at her in wonder. Taking another glace at the bar she smirked at their shocked expressions.

"Who are you?"

Caroline asked with suspicion. Kyra looked at the blond vampire and stared at her with amusement. She leaned forward and smiled.

"Do you really want to know vampire?"

Caroline jumped back in shock, probably freaking out wondering how she knew what she was. But caroline nodded anyway.

"I'm a vampire slayer and niece to Alaric Saltzman."

By their reaction she knew she was right about them knowing her uncle.

At Stefan's and Caroline's guarded look she smiled reassuring.

"Don't worry; I'm not after anyone in Mystic Falls."

She heard Damon scoff at her words.

"In fact, I got a plane to catch in an hour, it was nice meeting you guys but I need to go."

Kyra said as she looked down at her watch. After saying goodbye one more time she grabbed her duffle bag and walked out of the Grill.

She called a cab over and climbed in the back. Just as she was about the shut the door behind her someone grabbed it and held it open. Looking up in annoyance she gasped when she saw Klaus smirking down at her.

"What are you-"

She began but stopped when he quickly got in the cab making her move over. She squeaked in surprise when she bumped into someone from her other side. Kyra quickly looked on the other side of her and saw a smirking Kol.

She couldn't believe her luck. She watched helplessly as they both shut their doors trapping her in the cab between the two smirking Michaelson brothers.

"What are you guys doing?"

She asked, her voice laced with fear. Who could blame her, she was trapped by two of the most dangerous vampires in existence in the back of a freaking cab.

They both ignored her question as Klaus addressed the driver.

"Take us to the Michaelson Mansion."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Their it is! The Fifth chapter

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

Chapter Six

"Take us to the Michaelson Mansion."

Kyra widened her eyes at his order.

"I don't have time for this, I need to catch me plane, driver, take me to the airport."

Kyra said in panic. Klaus quickly told the driver to do as he said and to ignore the girl between the two of them. Kyra continued the panicking when the man just nodded and continued to drive towards the mansion.

In desperation she reached over Kol and went for the handle. Kyra immediately regretted it when kol grabbed her wrist and ripped it from the handle making her hiss in pain. Holding her throbbing wrist she glared at him in anger.

"What do you guys want from me?" She practically yelled in Klaus's ear. He only looked down at her in amusement before saying,

"All in due time, love."

"What the hell kind of answer is that?"

She shrieked in anger. At the sound of Kol chuckling she gave him a look.

"Oh don't be mad, darling, you'll get wrinkles."

Kyra scowled up at him in embarrassment and anger.

_Why do I always end up in messes like this?_

As soon as they arrived Klaus got out and held a hand out for her to take. Ignoring it, she quickly got out of the cab and made a run for it. Unfortunately for her, she was caught and slung over Kol's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me go, you blood sucking demon. You're lucky I don't have my stakes with me because you'd be dead by now!"

Kyra was pissed when all she got in reply was Kol's laughter. She looked up just in time to see Klaus compelling the driver. _Probably telling him to forget everything._

Kyra watched helplessly as she was brought into the mansion and as Klaus shut the door behind them. She huffed when she was dumped on the couch harshly. Kol sat opposite from her as he smirked at her. Kyra crossed her arms and glared at his smug face.

"Kyra sweetheart, no need to be afraid, our intentions are not to harm you."

Klaus said as he sat beside her casually. She automatically moved to the very end of the couch creating as much distance from him as possible. She turned her glare to him and said with as much hatred she could muster,

"I'm not scared of you."

Klaus looked at her as if he was searching for a lie.

"Well as much fun as it is to watch you two glare at each other, I think we should get to business before pleasure."

Kol said in amusement. It was strange, but he found her every movement alluring and her every expression beautiful. As he watched her glare at his brother he began to feel jealous. _She should only look at me._

When her green eyes turned back at her he couldn't the smirk that he placed on his face. She was just to irresistible for her own good.

"What do you guys want? Make it quick, the planes not going to wait for me."

She said through gritted teeth. She was trying so hard not to snap. Oh how she hated vampires and their holier than thou attitude. She pouted at the thought of not having her favorite stake, sally. Her mom had gotten it for her when she was ten saying that she should name it. Being ten years old she really didn't have an imagination with naming thing.

"Sorry, love, but you'll not be leaving Mystic Falls."

Kyra stood up off the couch in shock. She was too much in shock to notice how Kol tensed and how Klaus stood up with her.

"What do you mean, I'm not leaving?"

Like hell she wasn't leaving. She had only been in Mystic Falls for a day and she already staked two vampires, attacked by a wolf, and met the doppelganger of the vampire who killed her parents. There was no way she was going to stay in such a death trap willingly.

"Precisely what I said darling, you're staying in Mystic Falls."

Klaus said as he watched her in amusement. Kyra saw the amusement and snapped. Without any warning she bolted towards the door in a last attempt to escape. She was surprised when she actually made it to the door before she was pulled by her wrist into someone's chest.

"Not so fast, beautiful." Kyra suppressed a shiver as hot breath washed over the back of her ear. she ignored the body the body she was pressed against and pulled out her hidden stake from the sleeve of her jacket. kyra smirked in satisfaction when it connected with flesh and when she heard a cry of pain. As soon as the arms around her loosened, she ripped herself from the prison of arms and grabbed the door knob twisting it opened.

She gasped as she as she felt herself fly through the air and land on the couch awkwardly. Kyra quickly sat up and prepared to run for it again but stopped when she saw both brothers in front of her glaring down at her.

She laughed nervously before she meekly sat back down on the couch.

Klaus was getting annoyed. Kyra was very fast for a human and very brave but she was trying her patience.

Kol on the other hand was mad as hell, but he couldn't help but be impressed. It was the second time she staked him and both times directly in the heart. It was impressive, especially since the second time she wasn't even looking.

Kyra cursed in her mind.

_Maybe I pushed my luck a little too far this time; I'm actually surprised they haven't killed me yet._

"Stand up."

Klaus said with a voice that clearly said he wasn't going to put up with her resistance anymore. Kyra sighed and stood up. She watched as he got closer and started touching her everywhere starting from her legs up.

She start blushing furiously and was about to yell at him but stopped when he found her hidden knife in her boot. Klaus pulled it out and raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. He resumed his pat down and found, another stake strapped to her other arm, and another knife strapped to her thigh.

"You can never be too prepared."

She mumbled when he stood up from his crouch. Kol chuckled at her words before retaking his seat from earlier. Unbuttoning yet another one of his ruined shirts he removed it and leaned into the comfortable couch.

Kyra fought down a blush as she looked away from the have naked vampire. She sneaked another look at the door and sighed. She plopped down on the couch in defeat.

"Alright, I'm waving the white flag for the day, just promise me their will be no killing of me while I'm here."

Both vampires's smirked in triumph.

"Of course, love."

Klaus reassured her as he retook his seat beside her on the couch. There was a moment of silence before a thought of something.

"So why did you guys want me to stay?"

* * *

Chapter Six complete.

Woot woot! So tell me what you think and make my day please.

Review please.

Peace Out~

Jessi


End file.
